guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Broken
Overview Summary #Stave off the assault of Abaddon's forces in Nightfallen Jahai. #See Keeper Jinyssa for your reward. Obtained from :Keeper Jinyssa in Gate of Torment Requirements :Uncharted Territory Reward :*4,500 XP :*400 Gold :*100 Lightbringer Points :*Inscribed Secret Dialogue :"'''Difficulty: Master': I wonder, fleshy one, what your purpose is here... But, now is not the time for trivial contemplation.'' :Our scouts... those that managed to make it back... have told us that Abaddon's forces are on the move. Waves of his troops march on our location as we speak. If we are to mount a counter-offensive, then we must not falter here! Will you lend us your aid?" ::Accept: "Abaddon's minions march to their defeat!" ::Reject: "Abaddon's minions? I'm marching outta here." Reward Dialogue :"You have bought us a moment of reprieve. There is no time to rejoice, however. We must prepare for the battles that yet lie ahead." Followup :The Troubled Keeper Walkthrough You have to survive 4 waves of torments who converge on the resurrection shrine next to the exit to the Gate of Torment. The third wave consists of multiple Arms of Insanity plus a Blade of Corruption boss, and the fourth consists of multiple Rains of Terror and a Shadow of Fear boss. Neither of the bosses have personal names, but can be recognised by their coloured sheen. Always bring down the spellcasters first! The quest can be done with nothing more than persistence, even with a party of just heroes and henchmen: the battle takes place right next to a resurrection shrine, so if your party wipes, you can just resume where you left off. It will simply be tedious. In particular, if you have 3+ humans equipped with Lightbringer's Gaze, you can easily kill the enemies one by one in between wipes. Completing the quest with henchmen will take longer, but is still doable with enough firepower. * For those "desperate necromancers" who want the elite skill: Bring a monk, 2 tanks, and an SS with Backfire. Have the monks cast Protective Spirit and Shielding Hands on you, use Death Nova on the party, and have the SS cast Backfire on a healer. Use Putrid Explosion for spike damage or Necrotic Traversal for more health degeneration damage. If you have a chance, animate a Flesh Golem, and put Death Nova on it. If you are doing this with heroes/henchmen, it helps to bring everyone away from the Resurrection Shrine after you have died and resurrected. You can flag a spot behind where the mobs are and then the heroes and henchmen will run to that spot after they are resurrected, which will make it easier for you to hit the mobs. * Alternate approach: This quest is actually easily done with heroes/henchmen. At the start, run northwest a short way so as not to aggro the mobs that are approaching. Now just pick off the last mob (group of 3). Often, attacking the Quickening Zephyr spirit will aggro just the mob you want. When these die, go back to your safe spot. The next group of mobs will spawn and run towards the resurrection shrine. Again, just pick the last mob of the group off. Repeat this until the boss spawns and then kill him. The quest will complete, even though most of the enemies are still alive at the resurrection shrine. *Another approach An easy way to complete this mission is to equip yourself (if possibile) and your 3 heroes (2 elementalits and one necromancer) with Teinai's Heat, Savannah Heat and Searing Heat. Then get 4 offensive henchmen and keep killing with aoe damage the torment hordes which approach. After several respawings you will get your quest done. * Calling in backup: If you have The Oddbodies (quest) quest active, you can make use of the Oddbodies to help you fight off the enemy waves. The presence of 6 additional allies with a diverse and powerful range of skills should make this quest much more manageable. It is recommended that you leave from either the Gate of the Nightfallen Lands or the Gate of Pain when attempting this tactic. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests